


Qui Vivra Verra

by kanoitrace



Series: In Regards to Life and Love [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Post GPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoitrace/pseuds/kanoitrace
Summary: JJ takes a moment to congratulate Yuuri, and to thank him for his support.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Qui vivra verra - Directly translates to "He who lives will see", implying that only those who are around in the future will no how the future will come to pass. The english equivalent is "He who laughs last, laughs hardest"
> 
> Thank you to [agirlfromottawa](http://agirlfromottawa.tumblr.com) for the title! She is an amazing friend for looking up something to be a fitting title for this! 
> 
> This is probably the last in my little series of JJ-centric GPF fics, but I had to give him one final moment to thank Yuuri! This probably won't make as much sense without reading the other two, but I'm sure it can work as a standalone? 
> 
> This is unbeta'd, and as such all mistakes are mine. I think I got them all, but of course I'm running on con fumes right now, so... that remains to be seen XDD

“Yuuri!” JJ shouts after they’ve all stepped down from the podium. When Yuri Plisetsky whips his head around to glare nastily at the bronze medalist, he quickly specifies, “Katsuki.”

Plisetsky’s eyes narrow even further, watching JJ suspiciously, and honestly, he’s never felt more threatened by any fifteen year old in his life. Even his kid sister, in all her terrifying, roller derby obsessed bluster doesn’t manage to instill quite this level of fearsome awe in him.

He’d almost forgotten how he’d even gotten into this mess until Katsuki’s soft voice asks, “Yes?”

JJ turns his attention from the scary, scowling Russian teenager to the soft-spoken, smiling Japanese man. “You know, for sharing a name, I don’t think you two could be more different,” he marvels.

Katsuki snorts inelegantly in laughter, his coach watching on with a bemused smile behind him. JJ is vaguely aware of Plisetsky cursing a blue streak at him in what sounds like several different languages, but his attention is stuck on Victor. He stares at the man speculatively, remembering the absence of both him and Katsuki after the short program (after the encounter in the hotel hallway, anyway) until this morning; remembering how subdued they'd both seemed. They seem less so now, of course. JJ nods to himself. That’s good. He’d hate to have to kick an old man’s ass, but he’s felt a sort of camaraderie with Katsuki ever since two nights ago that demands he watch out for the other skater. Isabella seems to think he’s being a bit over the top about it, but what can he say? He hasn’t had many friends in professional figure skating (or, well, ever), and he feels strongly that maybe Katsuki could be one. Speaking of which…

He turns his attention back to Katsuki, who is watching him with a patient smile. It fits him far better than the anxiety he’d seen on Katsuki’s face the other night.

“We did it!” JJ says with a grin.

Plisetsky stares at him in aggravated confusion, while Katsuki lights up even more, as though the thought hadn’t occurred to him until just this very moment.

“Ah, so we did!”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean, Katsudon?” Plisetsky grumbles.

Never one to pass up an opportunity to rile a cat, or cat-like people, JJ swings an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, holds up his left hand with the middle three fingers splaying out sideways and his right in the approximation of a peace sign over Yuuri’s shoulders, and says, “That’s Y-K Style!”

Plisetsky screeches something unintelligible before stomping off, muttering about, “Canadian, maple sucking bastards,” and Victor laughs boisterously behind them. JJ laughs himself before turning to face Katsuki, who is just blinking wide eyes at him with a blush generously coating his face.

Unraveling himself from around Yuuri, he demurs, just a little, and says, “Thank you.”

The stunned expression takes a moment to melt away, but when it does, it’s replaced with a soft smile, one that JJ would almost dare to call maternal, reminding him of his own mother and hot chocolate with marshmallows after particularly cold days. “There’s nothing to thank me for,” he says. “You did it all yourself.”

JJ gives a light punch to Yuuri’s shoulder. “Support never hurts though.”

Yuuri’s eyes dart over his shoulder, to Victor, for just a moment, and his smile softens further into an expression JJ recognizes as similar to the one he’s seen in photos of himself with Isabella.

He leans in close, whispering conspiratorially, “You two okay now?”

Yuuri stares in shock for a moment before nodding. “Hai!” he answers quickly, then catches himself, changing his answer to, “Yes. Yes, we are.”

It’s cute, JJ thinks, the enthusiasm that leads to answering so reflexively as to not think about language.

Arms wrap around Yuuri from behind, and there’s Victor, draping himself all over his skater like a limp sloth, cooing, “Yuuri, secrets aren’t nice.”

“Victor!” Yuuri scolds, attempting to pinch his expression into something reprimanding, but utterly failing in deference to how obviously happy he is.

JJ finds himself with the suddenly overwhelming urge to go find his own fiancée. He runs his fingers over the medal around his neck. It isn’t gold, but it certainly feels like redemption. Besides, Isabella never held stumbles or failures against him – their first date was after he’d crashed and burned, after all.

“Well, I’ll leave you both to it,” he says, catching the wandering attention of the other two.

“Oh, JJ, before you go,” Yuuri says softly, standing straight. He turns to Victor. “Do you have paper? A pen?”

Victor’s brow furrows together, and JJ finds himself feeling much the same. He pulls away from Yuuri to pat himself down before looking at Yuuri sheepishly. “Ah, no, sorry.”

Yuuri heaves a sigh, lips pouted into a moue. “Honestly, Victor.” Shaking his head, he quickly turns his attention back to JJ. “I’ll get Phichit to send you my contact information. We can keep in touch, you know, if…” He trails off, suddenly bashful, and JJ knows he isn’t helping by staring like a deer in headlights. “If you want,” Yuuri finishes softly.

JJ breaks out into a brilliant grin. “Definitely! “

Yuuri sighs in obvious relief, his hand going to his chest. “I’m glad.”

JJ can’t help feeling buoyant, happy, as he says, “Well, I better get going. I have my own fiancée to get to, after all.” He winks.

“Of course,” Yuuri says.

“I’ll have to introduce you two at the banquet!” he says as he starts to trot off. He stops in his steps a moment, contemplates, and then turns to point a finger a Victor. “Take care of him, or it doesn’t matter where you hide, I’ll find you! No one messes with JJ’s friends!”

Yuuri lights up scarlet while Victor smiles gently, the expression a kind of warm that JJ doesn’t remember ever seeing on Victor Nikiforov. Ever. It’s something like love, and it’s nice. It reassures JJ, and with one final wave, he’s off.

Isabella is waiting for him outside the rink, standing beside his parents. When she spots him, she stretches her arm up into an impossibly high wave, shouting his name, as though any crowd could ever keep his eyes from going directly to her.

His hand goes briefly back to the bronze around his neck. He’ll do better next time, he’s sure, but he’s realizing that even if he doesn’t, even if he never skates another day in his life, it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t need gold to feel loved.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to take a moment to thank you all for the support. The other two fics before this one received such overwhelming responses that I honestly never in my life expected for these little JJ-centric ficlets! You guys are so amazing, and I love you so much!!!
> 
> Feel free to scream at me about ice-gays (or straights) over on [tumblr](http://kanoitrace.tumblr.com)!


End file.
